doragoncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Money
ChestShops Basics ChestShops are the current method of buying and selling goods on CarlCraft. The idea is that you place a chest and specify what you are wanting to sell/buy and how much you will sell it for. Users can then come and purchase from your chest shop. Making chest shops is one of the best ways to make money and to sell your goods. To buy from ChestShops you simply right click on the sign above the chest. To sell to a ChestShops you simply left clicks on the sign above the chest. Materials Required *1 Chest *1 Sign *Item you wish to sell *5 dollars (Donators are exempt) *How To will be uploaded soon These are the basic steps to making a chest shop. *1.Gather Materials- You will need one chest and one sign plus the item you are going to sale. *2.Place Items- Place a chest where you want your shop and place a sign above it. *3.Type information on sign: Skip the first line of the sign. On the second line of the sign type the number of the given item you wish to sale. On the third line of the sign type in the price for which you want to sell the item for. On the fourth line type in the name of the item you are selling. NOTE: If the item name is invalid look up the identification number of the item and simply put in the identification number. Example: line blank 5 50 Diamonds (264) This will create a shop that was selling 5 diamonds for 50 dollars. *4.Now you simply have to place your items in the chest and your shop is ready to go. *5.If you wish to allow others to sell items to you, you add code to the third line of the sign. Type selling:buying Example: 50:25 This would mean that users can buy the item for 50 and that they can sell the item for 25. Buy/Sell Enchanted Items (Note: This works for all items, not just enchanted ones) Obviously you can't fit "Silk Touch I Unbreaking II Efficiency III Diamond Pickaxe" on the single line for an items name, right? Luckily, ChestShop works with Item ID's so you can still sell your enchanted items. To put it simply, the only thing different thing you have to do is instead of where you would put the item name (i.e. Power I Bow) you would instead put the item's ID (i.e. 261:39-f1). This won't name the enchantment on the sign, so you may wanna make another sign noting what enchantment there is. To get item ID - simply wield the item you want the ID of and type /iteminfo Tips/Tricks *If typing in the name of the item does not work try using the item id. **These links will take you to lists of item ids. [1] [2] *Try placing your shops in areas of high traffic. Freebuild is a great place to get started. Making a shop in a town is also a good idea. *It is a good idea to keep all of your shops close to each other. This makes restocking easier and allows your regular customers to see what items you have. *Carry a variety of items and make it as cheap as you can. The cheaper you are the more business you will have. *Restock often. If you are always out of stock people will stop trying to buy from you and you will lose customers. *Watch out for scams. People will often try to hide a decimal on their signs to trick you into selling your items for next to nothing. *Be careful at what you allow users to sell to your chests. Some users have lots of resources to sell and you could log on one morning to find yourself bankrupt.